


darning the damage

by Ash_Boss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Boss/pseuds/Ash_Boss
Summary: Darning is a technique for repairing holes or worn areas, in which Marinette and Adrien try to fix their superhero problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [weaving red strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136974) by [megamegaturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle). 



She shouldn't have said that. Standing in the kitchen of the bakery, Marinette runs the memories of her last talk with Chat through her head. _“The only thing I’m going to admit, Kitty Cat, is I want you to be more careful._ _For my sake._ _Just keep that in mind, okay?”_

Oh, how stupid she was! She had insisted there be a line between them, one that said don't you dare cross this. Yet, here she was, standing around in a daze because she had crossed that line completely.   
Marinette remembered how she stood with her back towards him. The way Chat Noir sucked in a breath followed with silence between them and her heart thrumming rapidly against her chest, it all repeated in her mind over and over until she ran smack into a shelf.

"Ow-!" Marinette hissed just as a bag of flour fell onto her head. White powder drifted around her like snow as she knelt on the floor and started to sweep up the floury mess into her hand. She should've made sure to close the flour bag before stuffing it away. Now this really was all her fault.

After making sure most of the flour is off the floor, Marinette washed her hands and turned to the oven. Peeking in, she eyed the cookies, browning sides and gooey middle, and figured they had to be done. She threw on some mitts and opened the oven. Chocolate and dough hit her nose and her shoulders sagged a little at the aroma. Nothing like good, ole chocolate to eat your problems away.   
Right then, two dings came from the front, taking her out of her chocolate coma. "I'll be out in a second!"

She grabbed the cookies and threw them on the rack. She'd come back for them. Slamming the oven door shut and throwing the mitts on the counter, she headed for the front desk with a basket full of fresh bread to put on display. Her ears caught the fwoop, fwoop, bing! fwoop of Flappy Bird and she cringed.

“Sorry for the wait! I needed to get the–” but she stopped mid sentence.

In front of the counter stood Adrien, hair disheveled handsomely with a tray stacked with a variety of breads and cakes. He looked up, and the light beamed across his face, making his already very green eyes a forest Marinette wanted to get lost in forever. She could feel her cheeks burn as his brows scrunched together and he scratched the back of his neck.

The silence grew between them and Adrien offered a wavering smile and a small wave. “Um…hi?”

Marinette shook her head from her daydreaming, but she could still feel the heat on her cheeks. Walking up to the counter, she placed the basket of bread down. Her heart drummed hard against her chest. “Sorry. It’s been a crazy day and I’m just really tired.”

Remembering her argument with Chat Noir regarding his safety had her sigh. She wasn't sure if her partner understood her point or not. He did like to be reckless. Or maybe he noticed how she crossed the line and thought it didn't exist anymore.

“Did you get in a fight with the bag of flour?” She heard Adrien say and she blinked away her past memories.

“What–” she blinked. He's smiling at her and she became a mess. “Um, uh. No!—it just kinda…” she tried to come up with something, anything that'll sound better than- "It just kind of fell on me."

Her eyes looked down bashfully as she put her nervous fingers behind her. She heard him snicker, and Marinette looked up, mortified. This was it. This was how Marinette's life was going to end. Adrien coughed away his laugh, took a deep breath, and bit his lip.

"I’m sorry,” he offers. “That was rude of me. I just–" A flicker of a frown appeared on his face, but before Marinette could make anything from it, he smiled warily. "I’ve just have had a bad day as well.”

Her eyes shifted to the full tray on the counter. She smiled at the fact that she was about to have just as many cookies in the back because of her day. “Is that why you’re eating your feelings away?”

Marinette's smile grew as Adrien's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“No!” he quickly yelped. Realizing how loud he was, he reddened more. “No…I’m sharing these with a friend.”

Marinette looked around for his friend, but it was just them in the store. Her body relaxed as she thought about how bad Adrien's day could've been. "Do you wanted to talk about it?”

He blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Marinette’s eyes went big as she tried to back peddle. Her fingers pulled at her apron string nervously. “Oh, nevermind- that was rude of me.”

He waved his hands with an apologetic smile on his face. “Wait, no. I just didn’t hear you."

“Oh,” she replied dumbly with a nod.  How could she believe Adrien would get upset at her? There wasn't a mean bone in his body. “Um, I asked if you wanted to…talk…about…it?” She almost whispered the end of her question, and she wondered if he even knew what she asked. His eyes seemed to brighten up though, and Marinette's heart beated against her ears. The silence made her heart rate increase, the look on Adrien's face making her want to just lay on the floor and weep.

“I’m a little mad a friend right now because I feel like she thinks I don’t think about her.” He replied hurriedly.

"Well, do you?"

He pursed his lips. “Do I what?”

She breathes in, looking up at the ceiling. He said _she_. Part of her wanted to cry, but another part of her remembered Chat Noir's silence and she took this time to think about how he might've felt. She moved things around on the counter, keeping her eyes from meeting his. “Like, do you really think about her? Because… I recently got mad at a friend because I felt like he was being too reckless.”

Being reckless seemed almost the same. It showed that Chat didn't think she possibly cared about him at all. He tapped his fingers against the counter absentmindedly, his lip out in a pout, and his eyes aimed upwards, looking for his answers on the ceiling. Marinette wanted to imprint this image of Adrien in her mind forever.

“And being reckless is not thinking about you?” He asked the lights.

He turned his attention back to Marinette after she growled, irritated.

“Well, kinda." She about screamed. "I want him to be safe because I care about him a lot.” She huffed. “When he does stupid things and shows off, I feel like he doesn’t think about how I would react if he gets hurt.”   
Adrien's face went from thoughtful to realization, his eyes wide and mouth forming a small 'o'.

“Huh. I didn’t think about it like that.” He seemed a lot calmer - happier - at what Marinette had said that she wanted to scream and high five something. With a grin that seemed foreign on his face, but not foreign in her mind, Marinette took a deep breath as his sly look melted her in her spot. “I guess your friend and I are a lot alike.”

Marinette laughed. “Oh, I hope not. He’s terrible.”

“If you say so," Adrien chuckled, "but thanks for being a good friend, Marinette. This was really helpful.”

Fingers circling around the string of her apron, Marinette blushed, a warm smile on her face.

“Any-anytime, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculousturtle is such a great writer and I'm so happy I got to write something for her! Merry Christmas, Ana! It was really hard to choose which one to write for, there were so many good ones to choose from. I really liked weaving red strings, and there were so many questions I wanted answered. What happens afterwards for Adrien and Marinette? Chat Noir and Ladybug? (This is just the beginning. Chapter 1 is just apart of a scene you wrote but in Marinette's view.)


End file.
